callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (map)
Revelations'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHkV7iUjPjg is a Zombies map featured in the Salvation DLC map pack for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, released on September 6th, 2016 for the PlayStation 4. Features Weapons Perks Intro Cutscene Transcript '''Monty: Okay, uh... let's recap a bit, shall we? A view of a countryside can be seen before the view goes towards a house. Monty: This was meant to be a new start really, a perfect world, free from all the evil that had corrupted each and every corner of the known and unknown universe. The camera goes up a flight of stairs and down a hall before Monty opens a door, revealing Fluffy, Samantha, Eddie and three other children resembling "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki before an airhorn blares. Monty: It was going to be a place of safety for the kids, the little yous... You - little... well so far, so good. The kids stop playing with their toys and look around before the screen goes black. Monty: But things started to go wrong soon after you arrived. Maxis can be seen facing a teleporter as the Origins cast arrives. Monty: Now, I can understand your initial shock coming face-to-face with Maxis, especially after so long. Richtofen hugs Maxis as the others look around the room. Richtofen then reveals the Summoning Key to Maxis, who looks at the Summoning Key with a shocking look as he begins to hear voices before shaking his head as Richtofen puts the Key away. Monty: But you did the right thing. You followed the plan. You brought the Summoning Key here, and you destroyed that bloody machine once and for all. Maxis then hands Richtofen an Axe as the two then dismantle the MDT. The screen goes black. Monty: Thing is, Maxis went and ballsed everything up. Maxis can be seen asleep within a chair as he begins to hear voices until he wakes up. Shadow Man: 'Please... you must help me. ''The door to the basement of the house opens as Maxis heads downstairs. '''Monty: He heard voices, you see. Calling to him. Maxis walks over to the Summoning Key, which is now shaking and glowing violently as he slowly reaches for it. Shadow Man: Only together... can we prevent the destruction of your world. The Summoning Key then flies into Maxis' hand. Suddenly, he is forced to activate the Summoning Key as he is preserved within it, with the Summoning Key being caught by the now physically released Shadow Man. Monty: It wasn't REALLY his fault, you know he hasn't got his soul yet, "all I got was a brain". Anyway, the key thing, as in the thing that is key, is that Maxis fiddled around with the Summoning-thingamajig and accidentally released an even bigger bastard. The Shadow Man flies through the hall before exiting the house. Monty: Someone even I didn't know was in there - The Shadow Man. The camera views his face as he then breaks a part of the porch as he levitates to a nearby hill overlooking the valley. Monty: The one and only original harbinger of doom. The Shadow Man then creates a massive rift in the sky, causing lots of destruction to everything as everything becomes broken. Shangri-La is seen as a set of floating islands appearing out of thin air. A view of the Shadow Man now in his Apothicon form then turns back as the camera zooms into a window, where the Origins crew and Monty are. Monty: So, I am going to be absolutely truthful with you. Things have gone way too far out of control. This isn't any vague "woo-hoo-hoo" evil, we are talking about the Apothicons. Several Apothicon beasts are seen floating in an unknown space, entering and exiting a massive blue glowing sphere. One of the beasts then spit a blue meteor into a portal. Monty: The most powerful and evil entities in all the existences that ever... existed. And now they're here in our perfect world. A fractured view of Nacht der Untoten can be seen as zombies with red eyes close in on The House. The Origins crew then steps outside as they ready their weapons. Monty: I'm not going to sugarcoat things... It's a fucking shitshow. Monty closes the door behind them as the shadows of the zombies approaching them can be seen behind them on the wall. Quotes Gallery Black ops 3 zombies revelations logo.jpg|Title. Kino der toten in black ops 3.png|A fragmented part of the theater from Kino der Toten seen in the sneak peek trailer. Revelations Screenshot 1 BO3.png Margwa.png|New black colored Margwa from Revelations. Unnamed Boss Zombie Revelations BOIII.png|Unnamed boss zombie. Revelations Poster BO3.jpg|Poster for Revelations. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Revelations (Sneak Peek) Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Revelations Prologue Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Salvation DLC Pack Revelations Trailer Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Origins Recap References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps